The present invention relates generally to an illumination system in a document copying machine and more particularly, to a full frame flash illumination system utilizing an integrating cavity as the light housing.
As demands for faster copying and duplicating have increased, conventional machines which scan documents in incremental fashion to provide a flowing image on a xerographic drum have proved inadequate. New high speed techniques have evolved which utilize flash exposure of an entire document (full-frame) and the arrangement of a moving photoconductor in a flat condition at the instant of exposure.